Two Sides
by JadeBlueSky
Summary: This story will follow a plot of Yuzu and Mei being adults and the 'usual' family stuff of life.


Hi and welcome.

This story will follow on a plot opposed to the original story line when Yuzu came and proposed to Mei a.k.a our favorite blondie fighting for her love. Also, I would like to try adding some realism on the plot.

.

.

**Chapter One: How We Are Now**

"How are you?"

It was a casual greeting.

"Okay, I guess. You?"

It was more like a neutral scripted recording if you actually asked her.

"I am doing well, thank you for asking."

Too polite, Yuzu just shrugged at the monologue. She wasn't surprised at such speeches from the raven haired woman. After all, it had been years since they settled a relationship.

"How's gramps doing?"

"The doctor advised he should focus more on his health."

"Stubborn old man." Grumbling, the blonde sighed and leaned on the familiar railings. Emerald orbs glinted for a few seconds before closing. Yuzu mused at how the stoic old geezer of their grandfather brought them together again at the same place. Golden tresses swayed to the breeze and she shivered but it wasn't from the cool spring wind. Deep sapphire eyes stared straight at her and Yuzu sunk in the irony of the situation.

"I spoke with grandfather…" The nostalgic lines. She stilled.

"… Mei" A faint quiver.

_"… Yuzu?"_ Greens reappeared. "Yuzu?" She turned to the speaker. Away from those memories.

"Sorry Udagawa, what was that again?" The man who just joined their spot came closer before repeating his words.

"Oh, grandfather is asking for you, Yuzu." He stood beside his wife.

"Ah…" She stepped back. "I'll go see gramps then." Away from her. Yuzu refocused her breathing as she strode. "… his wife." She spoke in a firm tone. Stating it as a statement of clarity. A fact.

"I'm okay." Her non-stop mantra. Taking another calming breath, the blonde composed herself before she reached her destination. Knocking, Yuzu grabbed the door handle and entered the room.

"Yuzuko."

"How are you feeling gramps?" A pause as emeralds met au fait sappires yet different at the same time. The senior nodded his head beckoning his visitor to a chair beside his bed.

"I am feeling better but not fully well." A hand was raised to keep the younger at bay. Yuzu clamped her mouth shut. Gramps Aihara took leveled inhales and exhales before continuing. Although, after his words, it was the granddaughter Aihara whom needed air.

"I spoke with Mei and per doctor's recommendation, I take caution with my health as I am getting older now. That being said, I decided I will officially retire from my chairman position as soon as possible. Mei will step up to the position and I want you to take her replacement."

Another pause then jumbled thoughts ran at high speeds in her head.

"Yuzuko?" Snapping out of her reverie, the mentioned girl blinked back to reality. "… I am going to rest now. I will see you tomorrow then." Those unwavering blues lingered for extra seconds before leaving her. Yuzu was just left agape.

"Feel better gramps." Standing up, her legs moved on auto-pilot. Once outside the room, Yuzu released her nth sigh of that day. Her day…

"Definitely not my day." Pulling out her cellular phone, the dejected woman with blonde hair aimed for the exit doors. Waiting for the line to pick up, she shook her head in her conversational fashion when a usual voice answered.

_"How's the chairman?"_

"I swear, you jinxed me starting this morning, Harumin!"

_"Hey! It wasn't my fault you got up late!"_ Mutual chuckles were shared. _"I'm assuming, he's fine then."_

"I think it should have been me you asking if how I am…"

_"Yuzucchi?"_ Clearing her throat, emeralds hid behind lids once more. _"Didn't hear you."_

"Nothing Harumin. I'm heading home now."

_"Kay, I'll leave the front door's light on then."_

"Thanks." Letting the beeping sounds end, she slowly opened her eyes. Yuzu stepped forward. The soothing gust of the night enveloped her but it was her thoughts that kept her company on her way back to the apartment she shares with her long-time best friend.

"Its looking more being our 'former' apartment." Finding a seat as the train went on its route, the engrossed in memory female replayed the reflection of the day.

"This is just not my day!" A hassling and bustling blonde went in and out of the bathroom and bedroom on the left. A bumping rattled sound resonated from the toilette bide making the bedroom door to the right opened revealing a groggy looking dark-haired redhead.

"Yuzucchi?" Harumin blinked as a flash of yellow wheezed in front of her. "Yuzu—"

"Damn it!" Another flash of yellow hue and another blink from sleepy hazelnut orbs. "Harumin sorry! Gotta go! Can you grab those! Thanks!" Then the cacophy of the front door slamming shut. Harumin stood by her bedroom door for a few minutes as she absorbed the fast forward moves of her best friend/roommate. Stiffling a yawn, she walked to the adjacent space and the yawn turned to a mixed amusement-annoyed sigh.

"Yuzucchi!" All haziness flew out the window, the auburn haired girl started picking up scattered items; a hair brush by the tub, a few eyeliners and make-up kits on the floor then some other beauty essentials near the sink. Grabbing the last stray face foam, light browns twitched in now pure irritation. "I swear Yuzuko Aihara!" Harumin glared. A seemingly innocent lone lipstick presented to her view… from the open toilet lid. "Omg! That's my favorite one too!"

Just a few yards away, Yuzu wrinkled her nose as another sneeze came from her. She let a light shiver before making a sharp turn with the bicycle.

"What the hell lady!"

"Sorry!" Heaving a relieved sigh, the blonde cyclist immediately snapped her sight from the bewildered pedestrian to her front view. Continuing her hastle.

"Watch where you're going woman!"

Few minutes and multiple curses later, the frenzied woman with golden hair got to her workplace. Barely even hitting the brakes, she jumped from the two wheeler transport and for the nth time, sworn. The profanity dictionary would be in shame.

"Great." Kicking the stand a lttle extra strong, Yuzu hostled the bicycle in a secure parking space. Greens huffed at the culprit of her torn pantyhose. She stomped in rushed footsteps to the entrance berating herself for being silly over the biting-my-pantyhose looped chains. Who was she kidding, riding the bicycle nonetheless in a pencil-cut skirt. She sneezed again.

"Tsk, and I forgot to grab a jacket." It was spring now but it was still quite early to be riding out without any extra layers to brace the chilling whirlwind of moving air. She knew better but with the urgency on her mind, Yuzu glanced at her watch then reflexively rushed after the time. Speaking of forgetting…

"Where is my purse?"

"Ahem."

"Oh fuc—"

"—Good morning to you too ms. Aihara." Biting her tongue, Yuzu jumped in attention. Tentatively turning her head back, she met the intrigued look of her boss. Soft spoken and with a very feminine face, Sakura appeared to be so innocent but the blonde female knew better. A slender brow arched as brown irises gazed. "Rough morning?"

"Good mo—oh?" Caught off guard, with the after effect of her fast-paced trip, emeralds blinked first then bulged to saucers. Yuzu blushed in embarrassment. She can imagine her dishevel state like seeing herself in front of the mirror.

"You're almost late again." Embarrassment to a cringe. The lady named Sakura shook her head. "Stop blocking the walkway and go fix yourself." Yuzu didn't need to be told twice though.

So after a quick detour to the ladies' room, ms. Aihara finally got settled… or not.

"Yuzu watch—" Several items fell. "—out." The morning went on like that and Yuzu thought she could get a breather by lunchtime but..

"Really not my day." Sighing, she put her chopsticks down. Sakura just informed her that the shift manager and another employee called in sick. Being the assistant manager of the inn and lounge, Yuzu knew her responsibility of the day-to-day activities of the business. Starting from a part-time position as an usherette on her college age, the bubbly blonde got promoted at every level and now occupied a satisfying position. Yuzu didn't mind filling in any part of the operation as she already experienced them before. Just today was not her day. "Crap!" A bottled water rolled off the table as a bento hit the floor. "What is wrong with this day?!"

So for another hour of shuffling the staff and multi-tasking, the already drained blonde let her hair down. With everything covered and back to running smoothly thus Sakura also back to looking 'innocent', Yuzu retreated to the solace of the management office. Basking in the serenity of the quiet room, the assistant manager perked up upon getting a glimpse of her best friend… and her purse.

"Thanks for bringing my purse, Harumin." … or not. "Harumin what's wrong?" The girl in question slumped on one of the chairs before delivering the news.

"Matsuri wants us to move in together…" Greens lit up at the mention of the familiar name. "… before she starts university." … or not.

"What?!" Harumin flashed a defeated face. "Harumin that's just a couple of months away!"

"I know!" They shared gawking looks.

"That's just too rushed Harumin!" "I know Yuzucchi! And I said yes!"

And once again, Yuzu was like a deer caught on the head lights. Their animated conversation was interrupted when a lively melody came from the blonde's mobile device. Grabbing the phone, Yuzu momentarily glanced at the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" From her seat, the perplexed redhead eyed her now unanimated friend. Yuzu just stood there and seemed to transformed to a statue.

"Yuzucchi?" Silence. "Hey, you okay?"

"… I'll be there as soon as I can, thanks for calling me Mei." The stillness that followed was deafening. Harumin hadn't heard that name from the blonde for a long while now. It was like a hearing her best friend speak a foreign language. Hazelnuts softened.

"I need to go Harumin. Gramps was rushed to the hospital." The purse on its owner's hand, the two women walked along side. "Can you tell Sakura I have a family emergency? She's on her break."

"Sure. I got it Yuzucchi. Go before you get caught on the rush hour traffic." A gentle smile grazed was offered to the obviously troubled greens. "Hey…"

"I'm okay." Emeralds flashed as shoulders squared. "I'm okay Harumin." And with that, Yuzu went straight to the known address.

"Definitely sure this day is not my day." Back on the present, the lost in thoughts female nonchalantly exited the train station. Not long till she found herself in front of a contemporary building complex. It was conveniently located in the heart of the city, one of the reasons they chose that apartment. Although the expenses they pay were the downside of living at such area. Convenience was not cheap.

"And I don't think I can afford staying here alone." Closing the entrance door, light forest hues gazed solemnly. She and Harumin spent years at that humble abode of theirs. They decided to move-in together before to cover the rent while they attended college. The first few years were pure adjustment to the best friends. Yuzu made up her mind to go live on her own after graduating high school. Picking a university all the way on the other side of the city. Ume didn't like the idea but supported her daughter. The other Aiharas didn't objected nor commented on it as well.

"Well dad did paid for my first year at least." Entering her room, Yuzu sat on her bed. Her neatly made up bed. A thankful small smile came to her. Harumin even fixed her bed. It soon disappeared at the memory of what her redhead company said earlier. Harumin never left her side even went with her to the opposite roads of the Taniguchi family. Exhausted, the blonde went on with her nightly routine before retiring back to her bed. The parting words of the older Aihara lingered on her mind.

_"Yuzuko Aihara. Remember you are an Aihara as well."_

.

TBC

Let me know how it sound. Thanks. 


End file.
